Amor en Silencio
by LyzzEQ
Summary: One-Shot. De una manera u otra siempre aprendemos a amar en silencio por miedo al rechazo o por no ser correspondidos, pero nuestras acciones, miradas o nuestro corazón nunca pueden ocultar por completo nuestros sentimientos. SwanQueen


**_"Amor en silencio"_**

 _Llega a mi vida y se abre una página nueva_

 _en la noche incesante de la humanidad_

 _busco ya entre la oscuridad_

 _esa luz que me de libertad_

 _Emma_

Solo era a ella a quien no podía apartar de mis pensamientos, me sentía sumamente preocupada.

 _mi llanto se deja escuchar_

 _hoy es mi primer despertar._

Ella no debió sacrificarse por mí.

La oscuridad venia por mí no por ella.

Necesitaba encontrarla.

 _Todo es tan grande y pequeño_

 _descubro que hay sueños descubro miradas_

 _que enfrían mi piel_

Iba caminando a paso seguro por las calles de Storybrooke y pensando en las maneras de dar con ella cuando vi su escarabajo amarillo que tanto le había echo creer que odiaba y su patrulla estacionados uno al lado del otro y sin poder evitarlo me encamine hacia la estación del sheriff tenía que comprobar si Emma por alguna razón se encontraba allí.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no fuese tonta, que lo más seguro es que ella no se encontrara en Storybrooke o en este mundo, pero todavía albergaba esperanzas.

 _veo del mundo lo bello y lo cruel_

 _hay palabras que rompen mi hiel_

 _pero donde existe el dolor_

 _siempre hay una semilla de amor._

De alguna manera u otra tenía que encontrarla y no me rendiría hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando entre en la estación todo estaba en completo silencio

Mire hacia ambos lados buscando una señal de ella

-¿Emma?- Le llame aun sabiendo que me encontraba sola

Sin embargo albergaba la esperanza de que ella apareciera y que esto solo fuese un mal sueño.

Me adentre más en la estación y ahí fue cuando la vi

Su chaqueta roja.

Se encontraba en su silla

Por un momento me quede parada contemplándola y mirando hacia su oficina con nostalgia.

Solo habían pasado horas, pero realmente ya la extrañaba.

Iba a acercarme a agarrar su chaquete cuando mi móvil sonó

Era David

-Ella no está aquí- Fue lo que le dije cuando conteste

-¿Has tenido suerte?- Le pregunte sin apartar mi vista de su chaqueta

-No, pero he encontrado otro problema- Me dijo

-No me importa David, mi prioridad ahorita es encontrar a Emma-

-Regina-

-No, no Regina nada, nadie puede entender como me siento. Es mi culpa que Emma haya desaparecido y que no podamos encontrarla-

-Sabes que no es tu culpa Regina-

No quise escucharle más.

Solo quería estar sola.

 _Amor en silencio_

 _es vivir un momento a tiempo_

 _amor en silencio_

 _es un beso amar o dar perdón sin explicar_

 _solo un alma desnuda esa dicha puede lograr._

Finalmente tome el valor y me acerque y agarre su chaqueta.

Esa misma que ella creía que tanto odiaba, pero que al final siempre había amado en secreto como le quedaba.

Sin poder evitarlo la abrace tratando de buscar confort

La lleve a mi nariz e inspire el olor tan característico de Emma

 _Amor en silencio_

 _es andar a favor del viento_

 _amor en silencio_

 _es de Dios la manera de enseñarnos la verdad_

 _es ganar en la vida el amor con voluntad._

No sé, como sucedió, pero lo que si se es que me encontraba llorando con su chaqueta abrazada a mí, como si mi vida dependiera de ella.

Si, Regina Mills la Reina Malvada o Ex–Reina Malvada, como Emma se había cansado de decirle muchas veces, se encontraba llorando en la estación del Sheriff por esa rubia a la que aun principio odio, pero que al final termino amando en silencio, porque pensé que lo mejor era no decir nada y que las cosas siguieran como estaban, incluso trate de olvidarla en los brazos de Robín cuando me entere que su relación con Hook iba en serio más nunca conseguí olvidarme de ella.

Porque estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Emma Swan.

 _Y aprendí a callar porque creo que es mejor_

 _pero hablan mis ojos en nombre del amor_

 _hay palabras que muerden y hieren sin razón_

 _pues lo más grande y puro lo dice el corazón._

 _Amor en silencio_


End file.
